


Cookies and Cheap Trick

by eleveneitherway



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Storybrooke, Cursed Storybrooke AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, F/M, Fluff, Married Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, captain swan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveneitherway/pseuds/eleveneitherway
Summary: Emma has had a shitty day, an absolutely shitty day. But Killian knows exactly what will cheer her up. Domestic Fluff that involves a very dorky Killian Jones trying (and succeeding) to cheer up his wife.





	Cookies and Cheap Trick

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a little snippet of an AU Cursed series I'm working on, it is a long work in progress, but I don't know why I am quite happy with this particular bit. My friend encouraged me to post it so here it is I guess. I really hope you'll enjoy this.

She pulled into the driveway, the gravel crunching beneath the rubber tires of the bug. It was chilly outside, the wind whipped through her hair as she stepped out of the car.She sighed into the cold night air, her exasperated breath condensing into a fog in the chilly wind, which dissolved into the atmosphere. She had a bad day, a really shitty one. All she wanted now was to go home and cuddle with her husband and her kid, if he was even awake. She had texted him throughout the day, their conversation was the only thing that got her through it. She opened the front doors and stepped into her house, she was immediately enveloped into a cosy warmth and met with the aroma of freshly baked cookies. She turned her head to the kitchen, and sure enough, a batch of cookies were in sight. She heard footfalls coming from the stairway and directed her attention there, she was greeted by her husband, donned in flannel and an apron she had jokingly got him for his birthday, it was a frilly pink one printed with middlemist flowers and the letters “Kiss the cook” emblazoned on it. She couldn’t help but giggle at her dorky husband, this was one of the many things she loved about him, he knew exactly how to cheer her up. She watched as her husband strolled over to the radio, appreciating how the tight jeans he wore clung to his ass. He turned on the radio, Voices by cheap trick was on. Perfect timing, of course it was, this was Killian Jones, the hopeless romantic that she called her husband. That was their song. He turned around and grinned, cheekily, he grabbed the plastic spatula that was still covered in cookie batter and held it to his mouth, and god dammit he started singing. The words flowed easily out of his mouth as he maintained eye contact with her, a brazen glint in his eye.  
“Hey, it's me again  
Plain to see again  
Please, can I see you every day?  
I'm a fool again  
I fell in love with you again  
Please, can I see you every day?"  
She chortled at her husband’s antics and joined in, at this point, he had chucked the spatula aside and pulled her towards him, they swayed in beat to the music.  
“You didn't know what you were looking for  
Till you heard the voices in your ear  
You didn't know what you were looking for  
Till you heard the voices in your ear”  
The song eventually ended, and their forehead’s touched as the song faded away. The DJ on the radio started talking again, to introduce the next song.  
“That was Voices by Cheap Trick, dedicated to Emma Jones by her dashing rapscallion of a husband, Killian who I hope timed this right as he said he would. You crazy kids have a good night, next up we have Piano Man by Billy Joel...”  
She pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation of his soft lips against hers.  
“I love you, Killian Jones.”  
“And I You Emma Jones.” He replied as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
“The lad was devasted that Mummy couldn’t make it back in time for his story tonight.”  
“I was caught up at school, the principal, Walsh is so unreasonable! I’ll make it up to him tomorrow, Thanks for cheering me up baby, you always know what I need.Now, your other child wants some cookies.”  
She said as she rubbed her bump, he smiled at her, bent down and placed a kiss on said belly.


End file.
